Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.112.252.116-20141213170517
The writers gave us a huge clue back in 4X24. Why? Jessica buried Alison alive. The fact is that no true mother will ever do that to her own child, no matter if she's blackmailed or not. Here is the hint : Jessica wasn't Alison's mother. Bethany was her daughter. She did more for Bethany than she did for Alison, and she always seemed to have some kind of... Hate towards Alison. For me, Wren is BigA. Bethany was sent to Radley after she found out her mother is Jessica. She falled in love with Wren there. Jessica killed Marion while having a breakdown and scared Bethany, because she saw the scene. Wren is Beach Hottie, and he followed Alison in Cape May to find out more about Jessica, as he knew about her from Bethany. Wilden was also in Cape May, after dr. Palmer told him that Jessica killed Marion, so he could find out more. CeCe was there for Alison. Melissa was there to confront Alison about dating her boyfriend, Ian. Who murdered who and why? Garrett was murdered by Wilden, as he was blackmailed by Mona, who had the orders from CeCe, who had the orders from Wren, because he knew the truth about what Melissa did, lmfao. Ian was murdered by Wren ( not PUSHED ), because he knew that Melissa burried Bethany. Wilden was murdered by CeCe, but not because of Alison. Jessica gave her money to do so, because he knew that Jessica murdered Marion. Mona was killed by CeCe too, because Mona found out about the fact that Alison lured Bethany to Rosewood, when in fact, CeCe did it. Jessica was killed by Wren, because Jessica wasn't able to protect Wren anymore, as she was ready to tell the truth about Wreny ( Wren + Bethany ), and about the fact that he hit Alison. What is Wren's motive to follow Alison and the Liars? Well, Wren thought Alison hit Bethany after she escaped, because Alison was dressed like CeCe that night. He knew about Mona being "A", and took it from her, so they were both "A" and Mona was his minion, he bought all those things, and took pictures of the girls and Alison with Mona's help. "Tonight is the night I kill you." was sent to both Alison and Jessica, even if Alison didn't knew about Bethany, but CeCe knew instead. It means that it kills their hopes and lives, just like Jessica did to Bethany, as she's the cause for Bethany's behavior. Wren's revenge became so big, that he started to blackmail Alison's friends. It's not like they did something, but the wish for revenge made him a psychopath. Who is the Black Widow? CeCe. She isn't BigA herself, just connected to the plan, like Marlene said, as she's working with Wren. In conclusion : Wren is BigA, he had Mona's help, and CeCe is his co-worker and RedCoat. Also, all the murders are connected to Radley. In Radley started all. Does it make any sense? IDK if someone had my theory, but I hope it's the right one at least, lol.